bluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Etta James
Etta James (born Jamesetta Hawkins; January 25, 1938 – January 20, 2012) was an American singer-songwriter. Her style spanned a variety of music genres including blues, R&B, soul, rock and roll, jazz and gospel. Starting her career in 1954, she gained fame with hits such as "The Wallflower", "At Last", "Tell Mama", "Something's Got a Hold on Me", and "I'd Rather Go Blind" for which she wrote the lyrics. She faced a number of personal problems, including drug addiction, before making a musical resurgence in the late 1980s with the album Seven Year Itch. James is regarded as having bridged the gap between rhythm and blues and rock and roll, and is the winner of six Grammys and 17 Blues Music Awards. She was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1993, the Blues Hall of Fame in 2001, and the Grammy Hall of Fame in both 1999 and 2008. Rolling Stone ranked James number 22 on their list of the 100 Greatest Singers of All Time and number 62 on the list of the 100 Greatest Artists. Category:Musician Genre Modern Blues Songs * I Saw The Light * Fire * That's Alright * Love's Been Rough On Me * If I Had Any Pride Left At All * At Last * Down By The Riverside * Swing Low Sweet Chariot * Hold Me * All I Could Do Was Cry * The Love You Save May Be Your Own * Inner City Blues (Make Me Wanna Holler) * Cigarettes & Coffee * O Holy Night * Champagne & Wine * Let Me Down Easy * Too Tired * Lovesick Blues * I Sing The Blues * Come To Mama * It's A Crying Shame (with Harvery Fuqua) * I Got It Bad And That Ain't Good * Don't Worry 'Bout Me * Feel Like Breaking Up Somebody's Home * I Want To Ta Ta You, Baby * Evening Of Love * We're In Love * One Night * I Got The Will * It Ain't Always What You Do (It's Who You Let See You Do It) * Silent Night * On The 7th Day * Lie No Better * I'll Take Care Of You * Try A Little Tenderness * Lovin' Arms * Jump Into My Fire * The Very Thought Of You * Love Letters * Tough Mary * I Believe I Can Fly * Cry Me A River * Seven Day Fool * Dream * Hush Hush * Don't Go To Strangers * The Nearness Of You * Respect Yourself * My Heart Cries * Ball And Chain * One For My Baby * A Change Is Gonna Do Me Good * I Found A Love * Nobody Loves You (Like Me) * Shakey Ground * Dreamer * Baby What You Want Me To Do (Live 1963 New Era Club) * Girl Of My Dreams * In The Evening * Groove Me * Tell Mama * Somebody To Love * The Blues Is My Business * Give It Up * Boondocks * You're Taking Up Another Man's Place * Let's All Go Down To The River * He's Funny That Way * Night Time Is The Right Time * Don't Blame Me * Welcome To The Jungle * Misty Blue * The Love Of My Man * It's A Man's Man's Man's World * Holding Back The Years * Imagine * It's Too Soon To Know * Fools Rush In * Spoonful * Waiting For Charlie (to Come Home) * Hickory Dickory Dock * Tears Of Joy * Strongest Weakness * Stop The Wedding * Again * Damn Your Eyes * Hey Henry * Don't Lose Your Good Thing * Take What He's Got * Do Nothin' Till You Hear From Me * This Time Of Year * Just Friends * You've Changed * Somewhere * What's Going On * Looking Back * I'd Rather Go Blind * God's Song (That's Why I Love Mankind) * That's All * Let's Burn Down The Cornfield * I'm A Fool * The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire) * (I'm Afraid) The Masquerade Is Over * Plum Nuts * Walking The Back Streets * You Give Me What I Want * I Want To Be Loved (but Only By You) * Take It To The Limit * Beware * In My Diary * If I Can't Have You * Winter Wonderland * If You Want Me To Stay * Tenderly * Good Morning Heartache * I Worship The Ground You Walk On (Single Version) * Anything To Say You're Mine (Single Version) * I Wish Someone Would Care * Rock Me Baby * Do I Make Myself Clear (Single Version) * Tell It Like It Is * Don't Get Around Much Anymore * My Dearest Darling (Single Version) * Would It Make Any Difference To You (Single Version) * Two Sides (To Every Story) [Single Version] * Only Time Will Tell (Single Version) * Lover Man (oh Where Can You Be) * Trust In Me (Single Version) * Good Rockin' Daddy * Purple Rain * Roll With Me Henry * Done In The Dark * Sugar On The Floor * Don't Cry Baby * Never My Love * The Man I Love * Wet Match * Oh Happy Day * Imagination * Someone To Watch Over Me * Security * Out Of The Rain * Time After Time * In The Basement * Next Door To The Blues * You Don't Know What Love Is * Teach Me Tonight * Dance With Me Henry * Here I Am (come And Take Me) * Dust My Broom * Stop On By * Since I Fell For You * Don't Start Me To Talking * My Funny Valentine * Cry Like A Rainy Day * I Prefer You * Take Me To The River * I've Been Lovin' You Too Long * Santa Claus Is Coming To Town * The Wallflower * How Deep Is The Ocean * Don't Touch Me * Come Rain Or Come Shine * I Only Have Eyes For You * Prisoner Of Love * Miss You * Loving You More Every Day * Don't Explain * Love Is Here To Stay * You Go To My Head * Do Right Woman Do Right Man * Night And Day * Pushover * Miss Pitiful * Somethings Got A Hold On Me * Fool That I Am * Strange Things Happen * Strung Out * These Foolish Things * Sunday Kind Of Love * Just Want To Make Love To You * W.o.m.a.n. * Down Home Blues * Almost Persuaded * The Rock * I've Got Dreams To Remember * Stormy Monday * Merry Christmas Baby * Born Under A Bad Sign * The Sky Is Crying * I'll Be Seeing You * You Can Leave Your Hat On * Got My Mojo Working * Stormy Weather * All The Way Down * Steal Away